1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts provide via structures and semiconductor devices having via plugs and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A backside illuminated image sensor may include an upper device and a lower device, which are bonded to each other, and through-silicon vias (TSVs). The TSVs may be formed through a substrate of the upper device and electrically connected to an upper circuit interconnection of the upper device and a lower circuit interconnection of the lower device and externally transmit or receive electric signals. A via plug to be connected to the upper circuit interconnection of the upper device may have a relatively small vertical length, and a via plug to be electrically connected to the lower circuit interconnection of the lower device may have a relatively great vertical length. The two via plugs having different lengths may be formed by performing two photolithography processes and two etching processes.